


To Camp Half-Blood with love, from a Galaxy far..far away..

by Harkeerat_the_reader, in_a_daydream



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkeerat_the_reader/pseuds/Harkeerat_the_reader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_daydream/pseuds/in_a_daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stars and Wisdom collide...Sparks fly...<br/>After Percy Jackson chooses God-hood, Annabeth is left alone to pursue her life, this is her story and her adventure...A boy with stars in his eyes and a girl who relies on logic for everything...What will happen? Read to find out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Camp Half-Blood with love, from a Galaxy far..far away..

**Author's Note:**

> in_a_daydream and Harkeerat_the_reader don't own Star Wars or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus...Now on to the Story!

 

  Prologue

  

      _Betrayal, Anguish, Heartbreak… A mix of those emotions were on her face. She couldn't believe it, her mind couldn't register it. How could he.. After all they had been through together, he chose... She could see Piper looking at her with pity as her eyes glistened with unshed tears, she shook her head, All the gods, even Hera looked at her with , and Aphrodite’s eyes reflected how heartbroken she was , but Annabeth didn’t need or like their pity, she didn’t want to be a subject of sympathy. She already had a lot to grieve about, Percy….they’d shared many moments together, they had been through thedeepest part of Hell i.e Tartarus. They knew each other since they were 12, and Annabeth wanted nothing more than a long lasting relationship with Percy ever since she was 13, when she started crushing on Percy, speaking of Percy, he looked like he was proud to be with his father, as if this was his deepest desire_

**Flashback:**

**All the gods sat on their thrones, Whatever their expression was, it carried a trace of relief and some gratitude and surprisingly it was directed towards the heroes, even Mr.D had a slight smile on his face. It was shocking, but  Annabeth and the others couldn't be happier, Poseidon was smiling proudly at his son while Percy seemed to avoid Annabeth’s gaze, which seemed odd, maybe he liked the company of Poseidon more than hers?**

      **And now Zeus had gotten up and started saying something along the lines of** “....Seven Heroes of Olympus….Proud….Reward…”, **but Annabeth’s ears perked up at the words** ‘Immortal’, **No this couldn’t be happening,**   “Immortality..Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque” **, apparently Leo had turned down immortality for Calypso who had become mortal after leaving Ogygia, And suddenly Annabeth’s name was called, She felt as if she was in a dream as she stepped forward and was offered Godhood, she wanted to accept but then, Eternity-Unending Existence seemed to daunt her and the fact that being a Goddess...She was completely incapable of interfering in mortal affairs, All her beloved plans of making monuments, making the Earth more beautiful for those helpless mortals, every plan she had...she wouldn't be able to implement it** . "You’d wish to be a Goddess. Wouldn't you, My daughter?" **Athena asked, but her words fell on deaf ears. Annabeth shivered a bit and spoke up**  "No." **The word resounded in the throne room, Percy seemed to look at her in shock. Piper tried to mouth something to her, Aphrodite also looked very nervous and Zeus....Zeus leaned in closer and said**  "I'm asking you once again, Daughter of Athena. What is your final answer" **She shook her head**  "My answer is No, It will not change" **He sighed and then spoke**  "Very well then, Is there anything you would want us to do for you, Annabeth Chase?" **She thought for a while and then met Zeus' eyes, saying** "I wish that the gods would grant me a peaceful and happy life in the mortal world with no quests or monsters coming after me.." **Zeus looked thoughtful and then there was a blinding light** "Your wish is granted."

      **Zeus boomed** "Now for Perseus Jackson, What is your choice?" **Percy paled, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish and looked at Poseidon who seemed to nod encouragingly and the words he spoke seemed to shatter Annabeth’s heart into a million pieces.**  "I choose Godhood" **He suddenly turned and looked at her sadly. While Aphrodite and Piper looked gloomy and resigned.**

\-------------

 

 _She looked at Percy one more time as he shook his head. Annabeth looked back at Zeus as if to ask his permission to leave the throne room. As soon as she left the room. All Hades erupted in Olympus, Nico punched Percy’s face and Jason broke his nose while Piper screamed "_ How could you?". _Hazel and Frank also looked really disappointed while Poseidon had a smug look on his face._

_\-------------_

_No. This couldn’t be happening to her. How could he accept Godhood when he enjoyed his mortal life so much? Something was wrong, something fishy was going on, Percy would never do this, leave everything behind, his friends, family, he had refused the offer before, why not now too? Something was off, and she had to find out what was actually going on._

  
  



End file.
